Chitemo
|enemies = Harold (formerly), Terry, Blackeye, Blackeye pea, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Stinky (formerly), Jumpy, Master Squeak, PJ|likes = Peace, equal amount of food, freedom, cleaning, his friends, Bohale's rare selflessness|dislikes = Violence, unequal amount of food, Terry's plans, Bohale's selfishness, danger, arguments, lawbreakers, dark magic|powers = Animalistic Strength and speed|weapons = Claws and Teeth|fate = Defeats Terry, reforms, escapes from the Hyena Lands and moves into the castle with the royal family|affiliations = Hyena Clan}}'''Chitemo '''is a (former) antagonist later supporting character in the Black Lion franchise. He's Terry's former minion and Bohale's best friend. Background Chitemo was one of the hyenas who were banished to the Hyena Lands for inadvertently mauling a prey animal. In the Hyena Lands, Chitemo met and befriended Bohale, who had similar backstory to him. Chitemo eventually became affiliated with the land's evil king, Terry who was in need of members for his gang. Chitemo's job was to help Terry with hunting and eating a prey animal. However, their attempts are constantly foiled by the royal family. Once they're defeated, they report back to the lands to devise another plan to get something to eat. In secret, Terry wishes to dethrone the royal family and rule Africa. Development Just like Bohale, Chitemo is based off a Disney Junior character and a Wooten character. The Disney Junior character that the storywriter based off of was Tano from ''the Lion Guard. ''Tano's large and strong appearance inspired the storywriter to create a loyal and peaceful hyena who was against violence. The storywriter decided to have Chitemo be Bohale's conscience and voice of reason, since he often makes rash decisions that will lead to disaster. The Wooten character that the storywriter based off of is Anthony from ''the Black Lion 2. ''Anthony is basically the kind of character, Chitemo is. While the heroes initially saw them as the villains, while in their defense, they're just doing their job. Until the climax of the film, both Chitemo and Anthony had the courage to rebel against their boss and defeat him. Personality Unlike his cohorts, Chitemo is portrayed as a kind and loving individual who tries to be a voice of reason to the hyenas who live in the Hyena Lands. As a member of the gang, Chitemo can't defy his boss' orders or rebel against him. He fears the kind of punishment, Terry will punish him with. He believes that it'll be death. However, Chitemo's actions were only to protect himself while his cohorts only did it for selfishness and greed. The only hyena who only mauled an animal out of protection was Bohale. Under his selfish and egotistical nature, Chitemo believed that there was some good inside Bohale and hoped to unlock it. While being a voice of reason, he also poses as Bohale's conscience. Even after moving into the castle, Bohale still retains his selfish nature and Chitemo often has to use his voice of reason to get him out of whatever trouble, he gets himself into. He encourages Bohale to do the right thing and see how be honest and kind can influence his life. In his latest episode, Bohale finally gained the courage to rebel against his boss and defeat him. Ever since then, Bohale has to chose to stand up for what he believes in. Bohale proves to be smarter than he looks. For one, he seems to have a keen knowledge on magic than Terry. He managed to explain to Matthew and Charles what was happening to Terry in the final battle. Physical appearance Chitemo is a tall and muscular hyena with grey fur and black stripes. He is shown to be taller than Bohale. Appearances Never Judge a Hyena By Its Stripes Chitemo is introduced when he, Bohale and Terry were chasing a herd of gazelle. They are suddenly stopped by Harold and the royal family. The hyenas retreat back to the Hyena Lands with the Lion Brothers chasing them. Once the hyenas entered the lands and got further away, the Lion brothers fell into the lands. Matthew tried to rescue them but he and his robotic companion, Robo fell into the lands as well. The gang's only chance of getting back to the African Kingdom was going to Giraffe Gorge. Melody, Jacques and Crazy guide the gang to Giraffe Gorge. Once the gang departs from the Hyena Lands, Terry and the gang appears and prepares to attack the hyenas for entering their territory. Luckily, in the nick of time, the Lion Family members and the Wooten Gang rescued the hyenas and defeated Terry. Once Terry was defeated, Chitemo, Bohale and the other hyenas followed Terry back to their caves. Terry's Revenge In this latest episode, Chitemo and the other hyenas are seen cleaning the Hyena Lands as punishments for their crimes from the previous episode. Along with Bohale, Chitemo wished to escape the Hyena Lands and live a life of freedom, somewhere in the African Kingdom. While looking around Africa, they spotted the royal family members celebrating Matthew's birthday and discover Xavier using magical staff. It inspires the duo to go and get Blackeye, thinking that they'll grant their freedom. However, when Terry met the lion, himself, he decides to use the lion's black magic to take over Africa. When the first phase of his plan was complete, phase two of his plan awaits for Matthew's fate. Chitemo, feeling like he's responsible for Matthew's misfortune tries to reason his boss out of his evil plan, but Terry chose not to listen to the hyena's voice of reason. Seeing how Terry won't listen to his voice of reason, Chitemo decides to take matters into his own hands. During the battle at the ceremony, Chitemo and Bohale join the battle and helps the gang restore Matthew and defeat Terry. Terry is destroyed after he Chitemo burns the talisman. Chitemo helps Matthew and apologizes for his actions. With Terry gone for good, Chitemo, Bohale and the other hyenas are released from the Hyena Lands and are free to roam around the African kingdom. Chitemo and Bohale move into the African Castle as a reward for their heroic actions. The Black Lion Chitemo appears in the cartoon series as a supporting character. Trivia * Chitemo is the only African hyena who doesn't have a tattoo. Category:Heroes Category:Hyenas Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Henchmen Category:Jungle animals Category:Servants Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Wooten characters Category:African characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Singing characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Chefs Category:Teenagers Category:Royalty Category:Hunters